Forever and Ever (Roary Adventures)
Forever & Ever is an episode of Roary the Racing Car's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Series 22. Summary Gordon has a tantrum about all the changes being made to the railway. Nia, Roary, El Matador and Shakes help Gordon learn to adapt to the changes. Plot Gordon is upset that Edward no longer lives at Tidmouth Sheds, and becomes rude to Nia for moving in. When he learns that Henry is moving out of Tidmouth Sheds to stay at Vicarstown, Gordon throws a paranoid tantrum and decides to do things differently because the Fat Controller is changing things. Gordon leaves his express to find Edward and ask if he will move back to Tidmouth Sheds since Henry is leaving. Edward tells Gordon that he is already happy staying at Wellsworth. The Fat Controller finds Gordon and sends him back to the sheds in disgrace, which Gordon is more than happy to do. That night, while sleeping in the shed backwards, Gordon dreams about the whole railway changing around him. Nia approaches Gordon and she, Roary, Shakes and El Matador sympathize with him, noting that she is far away from her old railway and friends in Africa, but Nia always remembers that her old friends are still her friends. The next morning, Nia gets Gordon to go out of the sheds to pull the Express. Nia stops Gordon just in time before he almost falls into the turntable well. Gordon thanks her and apologises for being rude, hoping they can be friends. Nia hopes they can also be friends with the other new engine going to live at Tidmouth Sheds, which surprises Gordon so much that he rushes away. Song * Everything Changes (Pokémon Live! version) - Roary and Nia Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of Engine of the Future. Stock footage from said episode is used. ** Roary also mentions the events of the Roary the Racing Car episode 'Roary's First Day'; in both the episode and the end itself. Script the shed Gordon: I don't mind If I stay in Tidmouth Sheds forever and ever! Let the Fat Controller change EVERYTHING if he wants to! He can make the North Western Railway as silly as he likes, for all I care! blows steam into hte air, showing a fantasy sequence. is puffing pass some green mountains Roary: Gordon, you know, I was quite nervous on my first day at Silver Hatch. But I soon turned it around when I realized that I just needed to try my best. Shakes: You know, Nia, I know how you feel about being far away from your friends. I mean, I was quite nervous when I first joined the Supa Strikas. I felt so.. El Matador: True, true. Gordon Nia's right, you know. just because Nia's old friends in Africa are a lot further away than Henry and Edward are gonna be now, That doesn't mean Henry and Edward won't be friends with you anymore! Gordon: It doesn't? El Matador: No. Roary: Edward and Henry are still around and you can still see and meet up with them, even when they are sleeping in different places. Gordon: they are right Yeah... [